sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chedorlaomer XVII
Chedorlaomer XVII (b. 1714 BC) was the 91st King of Elam and 45th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1650-1630 BC. He was the son of Emperor Kidin-Hutran VI. After his father's death he was prepared to ascend the throne, however it was seized by Idaddu XII. Thereafter he and his son remained at the court of King Ammu-rapi Kidinu I of Admah until 1654, when he proclaimed himself Regent of the Empire and together with his relatives including the King of Admah, Sunkuršip I, Ensi of Bashan and Witteh Idaddu-napir King of Ampi, and the Latetian King of Kiprat Intiti III, began a rebellion against Idaddu. He soon conquered the territories of Huwassa nad Hahhum and accepted them as full Member nations from his position as "Regent". Idaddu XII declared the act null and void and gave orders for the Kings of Huwassa and Hahhum to be executed. This resulted in an open revolt by yet another Epartid King, Amini-Napir Buzua of Emar. Soon most nobles and Kings in Elam revolted against Idaddu, Enpi-Luhhan IX, Epartid Ensi of Anshan being the head of the front in the East of Elam, while Prince Chedorlaomer was recognised as Regent by the other member nations. Idaddu managed to retain control of the area of most of the later Susa Province, however by 1651 he held little beyond Susa itself. He finally capitulated in 1650 BC. Prince Chedorlaomer entered Susa triumphantly and formally accepted Idaddu's abdication, putting him under house arrest outside of Susa. Thereafter he had himself proclaimed as Emperor Chedorlaomer XVII. In 1649 BC he gave the cities of Hamizanum, Hattum, Tegarama and Burallum to the Kingdoms of Hahhum and Huwassa, recognising they had been unlawfully occupied by his predecessor. In 1647 he conquered Uršu. In 1646 he took the city of Mankisum and returned it to the Kingdom of Eshnunna, which held it unil 1745 when it was invaded by the Hittites. In 1645 he conquered Badna and Gaširum. In 1644 the territories of the Empire were assaulted by Chaldean Tribes. The Kingdoms of Akkad and Asshur were ravaged by the Bit-Dakkuri, Bit-Amukani and Bit-Šilani. In 1643 Chedorlaomer beseiged the city of Sarrabanu. In 1642 he defeated the Chaldean tribes at the capital of the Bit-Dakkuri, Huradu. The Kings of the Chaldean tribes submited to the Emperor and the territory was turned into the Huradu Province, the Governorship of which was given to Chedorlaomer's son and heir Prince Unpahash-Napirisha. During the war with the Hittites the Empire never attacked the territory of Mitanni and only fought it's soldiers when they were employed in the service of the Hittites, In 1641 the Emperor attacked the Mittani Kingdom for the first time directly, taking the city of Hurra. In 1640 the Mitanni retaliated by invading a part of the Kingdom of Akkad, and ravaging the territories of the Huradu Province. Prince Unpahash-Napirisha remained in Huradu and in 1640 he defeated the Mitanni at Sipiraini. Emperor Chedorlaomer XVII then chased the Mitanni from Akkad. In 1639 he took the Hittite controlled cities of Pedin, Tukupti and Tikurna. In 1637 he defeated a second advance of the Mitanni into Akkad. In 1635 he defeated the rebelious Chaldeans at Halgidda and Ezama. In 1633 he took Tišmurna and returned it to the Kingdom of Tahruwa. He died in Susa in 1630 BC and was succeeded on the throne by his son Unpahash-Napirisha IV.